A Day Away from You
by Genius-626
Summary: Post Matrix. A developing relationship, Neo's first trip to Zion, and Tank at the end of his rope. My take on what happens to the Neb crew after the EMP blast. Neo's POV.


Updated: 9/2/12

**A/N: I originally published this April 2011 as my first attempt at expressing what I think happens on Neo's first trip to Zion. For those of you who have read this before, it has changed MAJORLY. I just about doubled the word count and added to the plot. I haven't changed the main premise all that much, so it should still be recognizable. Overall, I hope you all find this just as good if not better than the original. Enjoy.**

A Day Away from You

The EMP blast may have saved us from the sentinels, but we were still pretty screwed for a while afterwards. Waiting for me to get out of the Matrix had cost us major power loss—Ok, full power loss, meaning we're stranded. No power means no communications, no access to the Matrix or even the construct, nothing. If they'd shut the Neb down before the blast, we'd have enough power to hover on out of here. But then again, I'd be dead if they had.

Luckily, our distress beacon launched and we were only stuck in the sewers for a few days before another resistance crew found us. Nearly defenseless against potential attacks and freezing our asses off without the boiler running, we passed the time by cleaning up and fixing what we could, eating slop three times a day while they all told me about Zion and sometimes, sleeping—if we had the nerve. I know Morpheus hardly slept. He mostly spent his time in the cockpit waiting for some sign that another fleet ship would answer our call. Tank was supposed to be getting rest because of his injury—which was getting worse by the hour, even with the treatments we give him—but I'm not sure if he's letting his mind rest at all, even after Morpheus gave the order. Dozer's death is a heavy burden to bear, especially with four more deaths attached. Not that I let my mind rest either, there was just so much to think about; so much to absorb that I couldn't for my life get to sleep the first night. At least, not on my own.

Enter Trinity, continuing to make my life easier just by being in the same room.

I'd only been in my room for maybe an hour or two. Morpheus checked both Tank and I out in the med bay immediately after we'd made sure all the sentinels had short circuited, leaving Trinity to do damage control. No serious injuries for me—miraculously, only some deep bruising—so he sent me to get some rest, saying that we'd have a lot of work to do in the morning. Though Tank's injuries were very serious and in need of medical support from Zion, he and Morpheus were still on a spiritual high from me coming back to life and destroying an agent, but I was too caught up in what had happened while I was dead to be as excited.

Trinity was really the only thing I cared to think about in my meditation. Yes, I am the One, but really, it was because of her. The Oracle was right, I _was_ waiting for something. I didn't even feel like the same person anymore. The Oracle had told me before my death that I wasn't the One, but now I am. I feel like Thomas Anderson died and left Neo to live free.

So when I heard a knock on the door and saw Trinity open it, I wondered if we had simply shared the same desire to talk, or if my powers as the One extended outside of the Matrix.

I got up as soon as I looked at her eyes. They were slightly red, like she'd been crying. I didn't think she could cry until now; she seemed too defiant to let herself give into tears. It was that moment when I realized that true strength is in knowing yourself, like the Oracle had said. She was strong enough to know to release. She was true strength, and I wanted to build on that and to learn from it.

"Trinity." I heard myself say, both out of relief and concern. I looked into her eyes and saw the bittersweet reality of our situation; the irony of having gained the One, and possibly a soul mate, but having lost so many to the cause. In turn, I could feel that she saw everything that had been going through my mind in the past hour and I could feel her sympathy. I had an undeniable responsibility to all of mankind now, but the full weight had not yet been thrust upon me, my knowledge of Zion still very slim.

I looked into my room, then back at her, both of us silently agreeing that we should talk somewhere else, the small space it was. We both entered the hall, then into Trinity's room, the change in scenery extremely evident, the second captain's quarters much more inviting then the lowly cadet's.

I sat next to her on her bed. At first, she just leaned against the metal wall and stared into the distance. I could tell she was thinking. I watched her, taking in her every feature like I'd never done before. She may be attractive in the Matrix, but in the real world, she was beautiful.

It was comfortable, our silence, and though I had so many questions, I waited for her to speak first, having come to me in the first place. It had never been awkward between us, even after I fell in love with her. When I think about it, Thomas Anderson was very awkward, but not with Trinity. She'd always been what brought out the One in me, since the beginning, I've realized.

"I just stood there." She began, and somehow, I knew that she was talking about being stuck in the TV repair shop. "I couldn't say anything…and then, they were both dead." She let a single tear roll down her cheek. I wanted so much to reach over and wipe it away, having missed her previous tears. So I sat closer and did just that. She turned her head towards me and our eyes met for the first time since we left my room.

"We couldn't have done anything, could we?" Trinity said in a surprisingly firm voice.

I shook my head. "Not for them. But we did do something, Trin." That was the first time I'd ever called her "Trin," and it felt so right; so natural. I'd only known Cypher to call her that, and I knew she didn't enjoy the nickname, at least coming from him. I saw approval in her glistening eyes, and small smile on her lips, but only for a moment. I continued. "We saved Morpheus, we defeated an agent—for Christ's sake—"

"You defeated the agent." Trinity corrected.

"No, Trin. I couldn't have done any of that without you, and you know it. I'd be dead without you."

Trinity looked away. I didn't know whether it was because she didn't believe me, or if it was because I'd mentioned death.

After some silence, she spoke up. "Did you hear what I said? After you…died?" Her eyes were questioning, the slightest shake in her voice. Suddenly, I was brought back an hour in time, sitting in that chair, my heart pounding and my head light, Trinity above me like a dark angel come down from Heaven. Except this was earth, and I was alive and in love. I remembered what death had felt like, numb and dark. But I was not yet gone, her voice ringing in the empty depths of my unconsciousness, pulling me back to the surface.

"Yes." I finally said. "I heard every word." I took her hands in mine. "You willed me back to life. You gave me something to live for, something real and worth fighting for."

Trinity looked speechless, like she'd known her undying love for me, but never imagined that I would reciprocate that love, and so quickly. Her hands tightened on mine when she spoke.

"You have no idea what you mean to me." She whispered, her voice shaking again. She shook her head, her eyes darting away from mine. She shrugged. "Maybe I don't either. I mean, after I was unplugged, I took every chance I had to take control of my life, but after finding you…" she trailed off and looked back up at me. I saw the tears she still held captive and felt my own eyes begin to strain. She noticed and slid a hand to my cheek, warmth spreading through my body like wildfire. "…I knew fate was real. I knew I couldn't fight this."

I reached for her hand and turned my head, kissing her palm, my eyes never leaving hers. My heart spoke freely, knowing that it truly belonged to her know. "I love you, Trinity."

At that, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. I was initially surprised at the contact and wondered if I'd really ever hugged anyone in the real world, let alone in my entire life. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, feeling her lips on my neck for a moment. We were like that for some time, the contact so familiar; so revitalizing. I could have sworn we'd known each other and been in love like this for years, when in reality, we'd only known each other for weeks. I eventually pulled away, wanting to see her eyes. She leaned closer to me, her lips brushing against mine.

"I've always loved you. I'll never stop."

I kissed her then, unable to hold in the urge any longer, wondering how I could possibly go a second without wanting to touch her. I'd never felt this way about anyone or anything, the newness of it all surging through my body like electricity. As we settled down for the night, I felt the most content I'd even been. If this was happiness—if she was the sole reason for this peace—then I would protect her with my life. And for the first time since I'd been unplugged, I slept throughout the entire night, warm and with the knowledge that I was not alone.

After we got a jump from another hovercraft—I don't remember the name—it took almost a week to get to Zion. To pass the time, Trinity showed me how to fix just about anything on a hovercraft, Tank talked to me about the social life in Zion, and Morpheus informed me of the Council. That meeting is something I am not looking forward to.

"The Council isn't _that _bad." Tank told me. By then, we were very close to Zion and I'd already packed what little belongings I had. "Sure, they want to see us immediately after we dock, but once they see what you can do, they'll leave us alone."

"They will." Trinity said, entering the mess hall from behind me. "It's Locke I'm worried about."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh, no one, just the commander of all military units in Zion." Tank answered, highly amused with my surprised reaction. I really had no idea of what any other military force was like in Zion, but based on the Neb's technology, I was betting any force is one to be reckoned with. I turned to Trinity, who was now sitting next to me and across from Tank.

"And why are you worried?" I asked her, more curious then anything.

"Well," she started. I could tell she regretted bringing up the subject in the first place. She probably didn't want me to worry either. "He doesn't believe in the One, never has."

"Thinks Morpheus is crazy for trying all these years to find you." Tank added, a huge grin on his face. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees the footage!"

Trinity had a wry smile on her face now. "I can see it now. He'll bark at us for our losses, then start fuming steam from his ears when we prove we found the One." She shook her head at the idea, and then looked at me. Almost immediately, I saw a change in her eyes. Something wasn't right.

Just then, we felt the Neb slow in speed.

"We're at the gate." Trinity said, looking away from me now. Tank got up slowly, careful of his wound. He winced almost unnoticeably and made his way to the door.

"Come on, you won't want to miss this, lover boy." And Tank disappeared through the mess hall door.

Trinity was about to get up and follow him when I stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"You Ok?" I asked, sensing tension from her. She looked at me in slight disbelief that I could have sensed anything wrong. It took her a moment, but she finally shook her head.

"I'm fine." She verbally confirmed, getting up from her seat and urging me up by the hand. "Come on, you really won't want to miss this."

And they were right. We all stood in the cockpit, watching as we entered through the giant metal gates to Zion. There was too much to absorb; too much to see. Just the dock was overwhelming. I couldn't possibly imagine what the rest of Zion would be like. When we were secure for landing, I felt a pit in my stomach, suddenly nervous to enter this new world, let alone as the savior to all who live there. I looked at Trinity and I felt her tension again. I wanted to ask her if she was alright, but I wouldn't do that in front of Morpheus and Tank. Morpheus apparently saw the distress in my face and clapped a hand on my shoulder once he'd gotten up from the pilot's chair.

"There's nothing to fear here, Neo. There are no agents, no programs or machines—"

"_That _I can handle." I said. "Its regular people I've never been good with."

Morpheus smiled broadly and nodded, understanding completely. "That, we can help you with."

When we exited the Neb, I'd expected only to see officials waiting outside to take us to the Council. What we got terrified me more than any agent could. There were loose crowds of people—people who looked to me as if they had nothing to do with working on the docks—standing and meandering around the hovercraft. What looked to be security was keeping them a safe distance away, but their eyes were glued to us, knowing that one of us was sure to be the One taking his first steps in the land of the free people. Morpheus had explained to me that my fight with Agent Smith had already been broadcasted to the public, so I could only assume that these Zionites were temple gatherers, firm believers and followers of the One's—I guess, of _my _return. _Followers._ That sounded almost intimidating, even if they were following _me_. I wasn't royalty or anything—but then again, in Zion, maybe I was.

The crowds were parted and we strode in through. They took Tank to the hospital right away, escorting the remaining three of us the Councilors.

I felt Trinity tense up again as we made our way past the crowd. She had to be used to crowds, so I still had no idea what was wrong. I reached to take her hand, for my sake or hers, I wasn't sure. She didn't look surprised, but she did look around, completely self-conscious. She looked in my eyes and saw that I understood that this was not the right time for public displays of affection, however small, so I wasn't upset when she squeezed my hand and quickly let it go.

As we walked, I tried to look just as serious as Morpheus and Trinity, not wanting to look like a complete coppertop, as Switch would have said. Trinity and I were only a step behind Morpheus, which felt perfectly right for me. Morpheus was our captain, our leader. It didn't matter if my abilities in the Matrix exceeded everyone else's on the whole damn planet, I would walk behind Morpheus more than willingly, always out of respect.

I kept my steps even and my body a little less then rigid, though my eyes were unable to ignore my new surroundings. When we were close to our destination, however, I kept my gaze straight. If I had tried being as serious a week ago, forget it, I'd have looked like a fool.

The meeting was long, not to my surprise, though it was expectantly taxing on my already fringed nerves with how it eventually played out.

In the very beginning, Trinity whispered to me while we were getting seated that she didn't see Locke anywhere. She sounded slightly amused, saying furthermore that one of the Councilors may have purposefully seen to his absence. That put me a bit more at ease, seeing her smirk like that. There were a few others there, though, some fleet members of unknown rank to me here to witness the "event." The first asked Morpheus what he thought would be the wisest decision, have me stay in Zion for fleet training or remain on the Neb as a permanent member of the crew. My mind started firing. They were right, I knew practically nothing about the fleet while everyone in it had to go through years of training just for formalities. While I was ahead in the Matrix, I still didn't know the first thing about hovercraft maintenance or anything along those lines.

I looked at Trinity while Morpheus was answering, saying something about me supposedly being an exception to academy rules because of both my age and my abilities. I realized that this had been Trinity ever since we got here, the possibility that we would be separated. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind, so when Morpheus had finally gotten the Council to let me stay as a permanent member of the crew, both Trinity and I sighed out of relief. We looked at each other briefly, hoping the meeting would be over soon.

The next thing they asked was why we believed me to be the One. My mind immediately went to when I was dying, listening to Trinity's confession, which Morpheus knew about and had agreed to keep confidential. My heart raced for a minute before I began to think. Had they _seen_ the tapes? Was there any doubt that I was different, let alone the prophesized savior? Morpheus quickly answered by commenting on my newfound abilities. Their rebuttal was that they had unplugged me before I'd realized my powers. True enough.

Before Morpheus could explain, a man came walking down from the audience, his voice booming. "He _had_ no proof. He chose this _Neo _just like he chose the rest of them. Randomly, with no tactic, just blind faith. He's lucky this one survived, but at the cost of _five _of his crew members? That has to be one of the lowest acts I've ever witnessed from a Captain in this fleet!"

I had no idea how to react. I looked at Morpheus, his eyes a bit darker, narrowing on the man slightly, but his face showed no signs of irritation. I looked to Trinity then, her expression one of the darkest I'd ever seen, even from her, sparking a bit of frustration in me towards the man who'd caused her annoyance. When a Councilor regarded him as "Commander" I was shocked to figure out who he was. _Locke_. Damn, what the_ hell_ was his problem? Not only had he disrespected our departed crew, but he'd also insinuation that this was all Morpheus' fault when Cypher was the mind behind the betrayal. That's when Morpheus began to explain Cypher's actions, gaining sympathy from most of the Council, but not changing Locke's opinion whatsoever.

"And who was it that freed a psychopath in the first place?" Locke countered, knowing Morpheus had freed Cypher, but ignoring the fact that it had been nine years ago.

"It was his choice to take the red pill." Morpheus said.

"And who gave him the choice?"

"Commander, please. We've gotten off topic." one of the Councilors intervened.

"Pardon me, Councilor. I suppose we should get back to why Morpheus chose Neo in the first place. Why was it again?"

Morpheus was now more than a bit flustered by Locke, and with that, Trinity chose to act. Instead of the tension and uncertainty I'd felt emanating from her before, she was now not even angry. I watched her take a deep breath and let it go, all of her anger leaving with it. And there stood the Trinity I knew and loved so deeply.

"Morpheus may have found Neo," she began, all eyes now on her, including mine and Morpheus'. "But I chose him."

I used every ounce of my will power to keep my jaw from dropping. Morpheus' frustration soon changed into disbelief, then to a kind of pride, evident by the wry smile he gave to the Commander.

The Council asked her to clarify what she meant by that—and she _did_. Her confidence in explaining the Oracles' prediction for her future—I guess, her present now—sparked the same kind of confidence in me. Locke's reaction was as expected. He didn't believe o word of it. But right then, I didn't give a shit about what he thought. I knew it to be the truth like I knew nothing else.

The meeting was adjourned shortly after that, but only to talk to us privately. They wanted to do _tests_ on me, to measure my abilities and examine me thoroughly for any damage from the clip of bullets I'd endured before we left Zion again. They said if I did it now, I could get it all over with because the doctors were all ready _now_. All I really wanted to do _now _was explore Zion. Well, maybe just Trinity's place. But after talking it over with Trinity and Morpheus, I decided to go through with it.

"I'll come and get you when it's over." Trinity said softly, only for my ears, though I knew she was annoyed with the doctors, making it so that I had to go this alone. She trusted them enough and had things to do before tonight anyway, but if she could have, she would've stayed with me all day. _All day. _Have I gone a day without Trinity before? Not since my unplugging, even if we hadn't talked much before we got together; she always did give me some semblance of peace. With one last glance at her retreating figure, I told myself that this would be no big deal and that she'd be waiting for me when it was all over.

Well, she wasn't. Ten hours later, the tedious tests were done with and I had been directed to wait for Trinity outside of the hospital center. I had an amazing view of the city, so I wasn't complaining just yet, but it must have been midnight. The lights were beginning to dim and the amount of people walking the levels—that I could see plainly from this vantage point—were gradually diminishing. At first, I thought that she might be lost, not knowing where they'd sent me to wait. Then I wondered if she may just be held up with some people, or having fallen asleep and lost track of time. But I knew Trinity. She wouldn't be sleeping if she knew I was alone and in a foreign place.

I don't know how, but I started wondering, numerous things catching my eye every second or so. Before I knew it, I was a ways away from the hospital center. Luckily, Morpheus found me before I got too lost.

"How long have the procedures been over?" he asked.

"For about twenty-five minutes, maybe." I answered. "No idea where Trinity is."

"Peculiar. She's always punctual."

"I guessed as much." I said. "So, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I was originally looking for another Operator. Tank has to stay here for his own good, so in order to head out—and as much as I hate to say it—we need a new recruit."

I nodded, still pretty worried about Tank. "How's he doing?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since this morning." Morpheus glanced back at the hospital. "Well, we might as well go find out. Trinity may have gotten there, wondering where you are." We started walking there when he turned to me and added, "And I don't want to find out what her reaction is to thinking you're lost _in Zion_."

"Me neither." I answered, a vivid picture of Trinity yelling out profanities at the doctor who released me coming to mind. If this were the Matrix, she might even pull out a gun to someone's head.

"I've known Trinity for a very long time now." Morpheus began again. "Love is something I've never seen her admit to, or even have a piece of mind for. Fate is something similar. When I'd asked her if she believed in the prophesy, she would simply talk around the question or avoid answering completely. Whether she did so out of respect for me or because she simply did not know herself, I'm not sure." He paused, looking at me to see if I was following. I was nodded in compliance, very invested in the conversation. He continued.

"When she was a teenager at the academy, she only had one real friend, her 'brother' for that matter, having been unplugged on the same day. She's always been quiet, careful, and above all, diligent. She always strived to catch the attention of her superior officers through her training, earning her the lieutenant rank at a very young age. But her skill was not the reason I chose to unplug her. Her potential was not the reason I chose her to be my second in command. It was the passion I saw in her eyes, the sheer will to fight for humanity that I knew she possessed in her blood."

He paused and we stopped walking. He looked at me and smiled a little. "And despite that passion I've known her to have, I've never seen her open up to anyone so much as she has opened up to you."

I spoke up after a brief moment of stunned silence. "You're like a father to her. And Tank. I can imagine her opening up to you."

He nodded. "Yes, we're all very close, but I can guarantee you, Neo, that there's no one she holds closer to her heart than you."

A moment later, a man ran up to us from the ramps that lead to the hospital entrance, urgency written all over his face. Morpheus recognized him, regarding him immediately.

"What is it, Doctor?"

Doctor? I didn't know what to think, I could only listen.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Captain. Tank is requesting to see both of you." The tone of his voice made a shiver run down my spine.

"Is he alright?" Morpheus asked, his tone saturated with sudden worry.

"I'm afraid he doesn't have much time."

No questions were asked as we followed the Doctor to Tank's room in haste. Just by the look on his face, I could tell that Morpheus was extremely unsettled, as was I. Almost his entire crew had died, most undeserving of their fate, did he really have to lose another? I didn't want Tank to die either. The Neb without Tank as the Operator didn't seem right. We had become friends, and I knew that Trinity would feel ten times the loss that I did, having obviously known him for much longer.

Death was everywhere. Did it really have to be like this? Machines could never understand our fight; our struggle. We win a battle and they rebuild. They win a battle, and a loved one is gone forever. Was this our disadvantage? No, it couldn't be. This is what drives us. The machines can never have that.

We finally made it to Tank's room and found not only Tank—just lying there in his hospital bed, no energy visible in his face—but Trinity, saying goodbye to her last comrade. The doctor must have reached her before she could find me. Both lieutenant and operator looked up to see us enter, and Tank smiled. It was weak, but the look was still completely his. In that moment, I realized that he really could bring out the best of every situation; could see the good in even death. I was filled with respect for this man. None of us were ready for him to die, but he seemed to embrace it. He wasn't afraid.

I stood next to Trinity, and for Tank's sake—as well as her own—she embraced me, and I held her. She looked back to Tank and reached a hand out to him, which he took. He looked up at me.

"It's been an honor." He said. "I'm glad I lived to see the day that we freed The One."

I had to fight the tears, wanting anything but to break down. "The honor's mine."

He looked at Morpheus, who he reached his other hand out to. "I'll be rooting for you guys." He looked back to Trinity and I. "Make me proud."

Morpheus looked calm for Tank's sake, and looked into his eyes. "Thank you for being the strongest soldier I've ever known. The Neb won't be the same without you."

Trinity buried her face into my neck, silent tears flowing down her face and onto my shirt. "Everything will be OK." I heard myself whisper into her ear, holding her tighter.

Tank heard me and nodded, squeezing Trinity's hand. "I'll be with the others. Of course it'll be OK."

We all felt his last breath as if it was our own. Trinity gently put his hand back down beside him and dried her eyes, knowing that he was ready, although we all wished it wasn't true.

We both knew then that we needed each other more than anything. I couldn't live a day without her, and she couldn't without me. We would have to fight this war together, side by side, through the danger and the death. We would make it through together, no matter what.

**Praise, flame, and ignore the review button to your heart's content :)**


End file.
